Mutran
Mutran was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, known for presiding over the central region of the Southern Continent. History Early Life Mutran was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Mutran was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe. Coming to specialize in the field and boasting one of the most impressive outputs of Rahi, Mutran continuously endeavored to outshine Chirox, one of his contemporaries. In these early years of his life, Mutran was responsible for a number of especially notable specimens, such as the Klakk and Blade Burrower. In the early history of the Matoran Universe, Mutran was sent to Xia on a mission to ensure that the Vortixx did not raise their production tariffs and trigger an economic collapse across the Matoran Universe. Accompanied by Makuta Icarax and Pridak, a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mutran witnessed Icarax threaten and intimidate several high-ranking Vortixx industrialists, ensuring that Xia's tariffs remained low enough for progress to be guaranteed. Whilst on the island, however, Mutran unknowingly left behind a sample of sentient rock. Fusing to the Xian topography, this rock would eventually grow to form the Mountain. In the years after the downfall of the League of Six Kingdoms, Mutran and Gorast were known to have raided the fortress of Barraki Kalmah. While Gorast concerned herself with capturing and executing several of the surviving Barraki loyalists, Mutran would make an intriguing discovery about the fate of the Blade Burrower species. After the Matoran Civil War, Mutran was assigned to supervise the central region of the Southern Continent by Makuta Miserix. Still engrossed in the field of Rahi Creation, however, Mutran largely neglected the island and instead continued his work as a mutagenist. Assigned to liaise with Tren Krom some time after the Great Disruption, Mutran traveled to the island upon which the ancient ruler of the Matoran Universe was confined. Ensnared by the tentacles of Tren Krom on the shoreline, the Makuta was dragged into the inner caves of the island and confronted by the organic crimson mass, who triggered a telepathic probe of his mind before depositing Mutran back on the beach, unconscious. As a result of his meeting with Tren Krom, Mutran gained an understanding of the mechanics of the Great Spirit Robot, learning its intended purpose and the function of strategic locations, such as Metru Nui and Karda Nui. Relaying this information to Makuta Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui would come to demand a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, prompting Mutran to swiftly align himself with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Mutran offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Mutran's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Mutran would come to make the occasional provocative assault across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. Primarily, however, he concerned himself with developing new technologies for the Brotherhood, creating the Shadow Leeches and Tridax Pods in collaboration with Makuta Tridax, biological weapons intended to drain a target of their inner morality. Searching for a viable test subject, Mutran won the favor of a Le-Matoran named Vican from the region he presided over and subjected him to a Shadow Leech, thereby creating the first Shadow Matoran and commissioning him as a laboratory assistant. With the Shadow Leeches proving an effective means of acquiring allies, all living Makuta were equipped with Tridax Pods capable of launching the Shadow Leeches at a target. Invasion of Karda Nui Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Mutran and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete in the Universe Core. Charged principally with opposing the Toa Nuva as they journeyed to the Codrex, Mutran accompanied Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Bitil, Gorast and Krika to Karda Nui. Aware that Matoran of Light residing in the Universe Core were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. During this time, Krika, Gorast and Bitil ventured down to the depths of the Swamp of Secrets whilst Mutran began working on a Shadow Leech Factory in the skies of Karda Nui, allowing his allies to concern themselves primarily with subjugating the Av-Matoran populace by transforming them into Shadow Matoran. However, Chirox, Vamprah and Antroz would soon come to be blinded by Toa Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika in the Universe Core, leaving Mutran the only Makuta in Karda Nui with working vision. Discovering that the Shadow Matoran could share a psycho-visual bond with a Makuta, Mutran entreated his fellow Makuta to select Matoran allies in order to regain their abilities, though it became clear the Makuta were severely weakened by the encounter. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, the Makuta were further repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Chirox and Antroz came to revise their strategy, now accounting for the presence of the Toa. To Be Written Reunited with Krika, Bitil and Gorast, Mutran and his cohorts were ultimately unable to prevent the Toa from entering the Codrex and instead busied himself bringing down the defensive force field. While Teridax had ordered his lieutenants to allow the Toa Nuva to complete their destiny by awakening Mata Nui, Icarax soon made clear his intentions to destroy the Toa and rebel against Teridax, believing that Mata Nui would destroy the Makuta for their rebellion if he awakened, convincing Krika to phase through the force field and deactivate it. Before Icarax could destroy the Codrex with his Gravity powers, however, he was halted by Vamprah, Mutran and Gorast, who remained committed to Teridax's scheme. Falling victim to a mental assault from Mutran, Icarax attempted to teleport inside the Codrex to face the Toa himself, only for Gorast to use her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt his Teleportation. Blasted by one of Vamprah's Shadow bolts, Icarax was teleported on a molecular level, distributing his atoms across the Universe Core and killing him in the process. With Krika similarly being dispatched by Gorast after developing a conscience and attempting to convince his fellow Makuta to abandon Teridax's scheme, Mutran stood witness to the deaths of both Makuta. Eventually emerging from the Codrex in flying battle vehicles, Pohatu and Lewa engaged the Makuta in an aerial assault. With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. Faced with the dawning realization that Teridax intended for the Energy Storms to purge the remaining Makuta lieutenants, Mutran deserted his post and attempted to flee the Universe Core, confident that escaping Karda Nui would earn him respect in the eyes of Teridax and legitimizing him as the worthiest lieutenant. With the intense electrical charge disrupting his Teleportation capabilities, however, Mutran was unable to escape the Energy Storm and was swiftly incinerated. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Mutran possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Tools and Masks For the majority of his life, Mutran wore a Kanohi Shelek, Great Mask of Silence, a Kanohi that enabled him to simultaneously disable a target's ability to speak and hear for extended periods of time. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Mutran armed himself principally with his Shadow Spear, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Forms Being a Makuta, Mutran had access to 42 Rahkshi powers, including shapeshifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Mutran. Appearances *''Besieged'' - Alternate Universe *''Renascence'' - Mentioned Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta